AWM
}} The L115A3 is a British Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 82 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History In November 2007, the British Ministry of Defense (MOD) announced snipers in the Army, Royal Marines and RAF Regiment were to get a new rifle. The L115A3 is being supplied as part of a broader Sniper System Improvement Program (SSIP) program which also includes night sights, spotting scopes, laser range finders and tripods. The L115A3 is also used by other high budget countries. The L115A3 rifle was first deployed in Afghanistan in May 2008. Accuracy International has since discontinued the AWM and other members of the AW family in favor of the more modern AX family. In-Game General Information The L115A3 is a very well-rounded Sniper Rifle. Like all other Sniper Rifles, it can one-shot-headshot at any range. The L115A3 is quite comparable to the AWS, being very identical to each other in both appearance and statistics. One key difference is that the AWS has an integral suppressor whereas the L115A3 does not. By not being suppressed, the L115A3 benefits from having greater higher muzzle velocity, making it easier to shoot at longer ranges and subsequently speeding up its Time-To-Kill (TTK) at long range. Damage wise, the L115A3 is pretty average for a sniper rifle, being in the middle; lower than the Hecate II or Intervention, but higher than the Mosin Nagant or Remington 700. This average stopping power is compensated for by having a higher Rate of Fire (RoF) for a Sniper Rifle. At 45 RPM, it has the second-best RoF in its class, tied with its sibling the AWS, only falling behind the Mosin, which fires at 55 RPM. Along with this elevated RoF, it also boasts rather good mobility for a Sniper Rifle, again tied with the AWS and slightly bested the Mosin. The L115A3 when unlocked gives the user a choice between either the iron-sights (The default sights for the gun) or the PM II Scope which has a 10x magnification. The PM-II functions as the default high-powered scope seen on other sniper rifles. Usage & Tactics The L115A3 is a sniper that is well suited for an aggressive playstyle, like its counterparts, the AWS and the Mosin. It has a fast RoF, and good bullet velocity and low scope in time. However, it is hampered by a low scope steady time (when one chooses to use the PM II) and has a very slow empty reload time, especially for a Sniper Rifle which will leave the user vulnerable to attack. However, the long reload can be compensated by initiating a tactical reload. The L115A3, like the AWS, sports the option to use the iron sights, which like the AWS, can offer a large Field of View (FOV). However, it isn’t as effective as the PM II at long-ranged engagements. Conclusion The L115A3 performs very similarly to the AWS, the main key difference being that the AWS has an integral suppressor and subsequently, slower muzzle velocity. It has a rather average damage for a sniper, however, it compensates this by having a faster RoF and higher mobility than most other snipers. 'Pros & Cons' Pros: * Slightly higher mobility than most snipers. (Tied with AWS, beaten by the Mosin) * Second fastest RoF of the Sniper Rifles. * Third furthest One-shot torso range. * Fastest ADS time for a Sniper Rifle. * Fastest tactical reload time of the Sniper Rifles. Cons: *Small magazine capacity of only 5(+1) rounds. *Very slow empty reload time of 5.1 seconds. *Very short steady time. 'Trivia' * The L115A3 was added in the alpha version of the game. The first appearance of the gun was in a wooden skin, with stocked scope same as Intervention and fired sound like Call of Duty's Intervention sound. Then later removed for housekeeping. Before Version 2.0.0, Litozinnamon teased about the revamped gun on his Twitter. * The L115A3, used by a British officer, held the record of the longest confirmed kill from November 2009 to May 2017 at 2,707 yards (2.47 kilometers) beating the previous longest confirmed kill held by Canadian Robert Furlong. * The actual L115A3 is offered with an olive, tan or black stock, and not white like presented in-game. ** The L115A3 in British service generally has a tan stock. * For a while, both the L115A3 and the AWS used the same reload and rebolt animation as the old Remington 700. * If you equip the PM II Scope and the Ballistics Tracker together on the L115A3, the white bar on the sight accuracy bar will decrease and turn red, supposedly giving it no sight accuracy whatsoever. ** The sight accuracy bar will stay the same length, so it will only look like it changed color. * With the exception of the AWS, the L115A3 is the only Sniper which a Flash Hider cannot be attached to. * The L115A3 is the Britsh designation for the Arctic Warfare Magnum (AWM) chambered in .338 Lapua Magnum. * The L115A3 and the older L115A1 are both AWMs in .338 but the L115A3 comes with different Optics and other accessories. * The L115A3 in real life weights just over 15 pounds or roughly 7 kilograms. ** Despite this weight, it has a fast mobility speed and fast ADS time, somewhat unrealistic for the L115A3. * The L115A3 has same iron sights as Kriss Vector. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Recon Class Category:AW Family Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons